An article transport facility, such as one described above, is one in which a carriage sequence is formed by a plurality of transport carriages with a first connecting portion of a transport carriage being connected to a second connecting portion of another transport carriage that is immediately in front, and in which the carriage sequence is caused to travel along a travel path by means of an driving device to transport articles. And conventional examples of such an article transport facility include an example in which the wheels that roll on the travel surfaces are provided in a back end portion of the carriage main body (see, for example, Patent Document 1) and another example in which the wheels are provided in a front end portion of the transport carriage (see, for example, Patent Document 2).